Cherish the Day
by chasin jason
Summary: A one shot Jason and Sam fic. This takes place the day of Sonny's trial.


Cherish the Day

Background: The day of Sonny's trial.

Sitting next to Sam here in the courtroom was driving Jason insane she had an effect on him that no other woman had. Being the man of very few words that he was all he could think of doing was to strike up some kind of conversation but he was afraid of having to make eye contact with her knowing that he wouldn't be able to look away and she would see the pain and longing in his eyes. Sitting here next to her was stirring up something inside of him that he had never felt with any of the other women in his life.

Sam likewise was feeling the intense pressure of sitting next to him. She longed to feel that closeness and ached for his touch and not just that he was the one person who truly knew her. How she wanted to reach out touch his hand with hers. But she knew that he was afraid of hurting her, so she chose to keep her hands to herself instead. Closing her eyes all she could think about was the last words she had truly heard from his heart. " Don't leave me." He was afraid of letting someone into his heart the only problem was she already had it and the both of them knew it. A tear formed in her eyes that gently rolled down her cheek.

Jason was looking at her and saw the tear gently roll down her cheek. It was to hard for them to be around each other right now. He just wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. He knew it was the biggest mistake he had ever made, to let her go. He prayed that she would come back.

Sam gathered her purse and started to get up. Jason reached out and put his hand on her arm and asked her what was wrong. " I need to get out of here." she said.

" I'll come with you." Jason said.

Turning her head without making eye contact with him she said

" No, no, you stay here...Sonny needs you, I'll be fine."

Breaking the contact of his hand on her arm she turned and walked out of the doors, through the lobby continuing to walk to a row of windows. How much the weather reflected her mood right now. Depressing as she stood looking out, she hummed the words to Cherish The Day. The song completely said everything she felt for Jason.

"You're ruling the way that I move

And I breathe your air

You only can rescue me

This is my prayer..."

He didn't care what was going on here in the courtroom, it was not as important as Sam, nothing was. Sonny had been right, his priorities were messed up. Getting up from where he was sitting he walked out through the doors.

Carly turned and saw him go out of the courtroom. Getting up she followed him out.

"Jason, where are you going?" she asked

"I have to find Sam and talk with her." he said.

"But Sonny needs you to be there for him." she said.

"No he doesn't Carly, He will completely understand what I am doing and why I am doing it." he told her. He explained to Carly that Sonny had encouraged him to get his priorities straightened out with Sam.

"I have to go" he said. Leaving Carly dumbfounded and shaking her head.

Looking around he didn't see her anywhere so he continued to search for her as he walked through the building. He glanced to the left where there was a long row of windows and saw her standing there. Her beauty took his breath away. She looked so peaceful looking out that window but he knew that she wasn't. Inside her heart was breaking just as his was ever since the day she left him. Just as he was starting to walk over to her he heard his name being called. He turned and it was Courtney. Sam turned and saw him standing there with his ex-wife. Getting her self together, she gathered up enough courage to walk past him and Courtney only turning to make eye contact with him briefly. He could tell that she had been crying and it broke his heart into a million tiny pieces all over again. This had to stop and he knew it.

"What did you need Courtney?" he asked her.

"I need your help with Diego Jason." she said.

"Why?" he said.

" Diego believes Alcazar killed his father and he wants to get revenge... today before coming over here I discovered he had a gun and was planning on using it." " I need you to keep Alcazar away from Diego."

Jason just looked at her and glanced out the window for a brief second then turned his eyes back to her and said

"There was a time when I would have done anything for you Courtney, but that time has passed."

"You need to get the cops involved in it" he continued " I cannot compromise my life for your every little whim, we are divorced. " Go to Jax for help, it's time that you started relying on him to help you." Courtney was taken aback.

"I can't believe what I am hearing Jason." she said.

He looked at her with that cold stare and said " I have to go, I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of."

"Does it involve Sam?" she asked with an attitude.

"Yes it does." he answered her back.

"She isn't good for you Jason, not like I was..." she said.

"Believe me, Courtney, Sam is the _BEST _thing that has ever come into my life and I am not about to jeopardize a life with her in any way, shape or form anymore."

Then he continued, "You made your bed, go lie in it." And turned around and left. She had never seen such a look of determination in his eyes and it scared her for she knew it was over.

Walking out of the courthouse doors he looked frantically for Sam. He had to find her and tell her what he was feeling and that he had been wrong to let her go... He walked with a fervency to find her. He checked the Pier, Jake's and Kelly's she wasn't any of those places, continuing to walk he made it home, coming through the doors of the elevator.

"Good afternoon Mr. Morgan" Max said.

"Hey, how's it going Max?" Jason said.

"Everything is fine, sir." he answered.

Jason turned toward his apartment. Walked over to it and before inserting the key into the lock, he rested his head against the door and yearned for her.

" Sir is there something wrong?" Max said.

" No." is all Jason said.

Walking through the doors he threw his keys on the desk and put his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it. Looking around how he wished she was here. He sensed something was up but didn't know what it was, it wasn't dangerous.

He yelled out." Sam." There was no answer.

Turning to the left he started up the stairs pausing for he was sure that he heard something. Quietly, he took it one step at a time until he reached the top, then turning to the left and looking into his bedroom he saw her standing next to the window and his heart raced. Quietly he walked over to her. She turned and looked into his eyes, those beautiful pools of blue were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry that I made you leave." he said. "I should have never let you walk through those elevator doors." "I was wrong Sam I am so in love with you, my life isn't worth living if you aren't in it."

"Shhhhhhh." she said.

She reached her hands up around his neck and pulled him close to her and as their lips parted she kissed him deeply wanting him more than ever. He kissed her back and wanted to never let her go. She was his life and he was hers. Pulling away from him she looked up at him.

"I never should have gone, I know that now." " I am so in love you Jas, you have my heart and I will be in love with you until the day that I die." " I want to be yours if you'll have me." she said.

Gently moving the strand away from her eyes, he ran his hand along the side of her face as she closed her eyes, she loved the way he touched her as if she was the most precious jewel in the world. Reaching around gently her hands caressed his back as she felt his well defined body under her fingertips, she opened her eyes and looked at him as he leaned in and took her mouth prisoner with his, tasting her and savoring this moment for all time as their tongues mated eagerly between the two of them. He was all that she had ever wanted and she was all that he had longed for and more.


End file.
